El cazador de Rhovanion
by erendir
Summary: Una aldea de Rhovanion fue atacada por los orcos de las Montañas Nubladas, pero solo un joven logró sobrevivir. A partir de ese día, ese joven entrenaría y cazaría hasta convertirse en el reconocido Asesino de Orcos de Rhovanion.


Ni Goblin Slayer ni El Señor de los Anillos no me pertenece, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos"

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

 **EL CAZADOR DE RHOVANION**

* * *

EÄ, El mundo, el Universo material, el lugar donde todo existe, repleto de cientos de estrellas y cuerpos celestes, entre ellos: Arda. Arda, el planeta donde fueron enviados Elfos, Hombres, Enanos y todo ser viviente creados por Ilúvatar y los Valar. Y entre todo ese inmenso mundo, nos centraremos en un lugar muy especial… la Tierra Media, uno de los continentes de Arda. En este lugar habitaban diversas razas: Hombres, Elfos, Enanos, Orcos, Trolls y otras tantas.

Es aquí, en una de las regiones de la Tierra Media, donde se desarrollan los acontecimientos que ahora se narrarán.

En el vasto mundo que es la Tierra Media, nuestra historia se desarrolla en Rhovanion, también conocida como las Tierras Salvajes o las Tierras Ásperas, es una extensa región que ocupa casi todo el terreno que se extiende entre las Montañas Nubladas y el Celduin. Sus límites son: las Montañas Grises al norte, el río Celduin al este, las colinas de Emyn Muil y el río Limclaro al sur, y las Montañas Nubladas al oeste. Rhovanion se encuentra atravesada por numerosos ríos, y el principal de ellos es el Anduin, que nace en las Montañas Grises y atraviesa toda la mitad occidental de las Tierras Ásperas. Cuenta con muchos afluentes, que son el río Gris, el Fuente Lejana, el Rihmdath, el Gladio, el Celebrant, el Nimrodel y por último, el Limclaro. El siguiente río más importante es el Celduin, que nace en la raíz de la Montaña Solitaria y desemboca en el Mar de Rhûn. Sus afluentes son el Carnen, el Río del Bosque y el Encantado.

La unidad de relieve más significativa de Rhovanion es el Bosque Negro, que ocupa casi la mitad de toda la superficie total de la región. Otro bosque importante es el hermoso Bosque de Lórien, situado al pie del Valle del Arroyo Sombrío. Algunas regiones que se encuentran en Rhovanion son los Campos Gladios, las Tierras Pardas, el Campo de Celebrant y la Desolación de Smaug, pero los reinos más importantes de Rhovanion son: Lórien, el Reino de los Bosques, Esgartoh y Erebor.

Ahora que ya nos hemos localizado, no contaremos la historia de la Tierra Media, pues llevaría demasiado tiempo. Por eso, queridos lectores, nos centraremos en los sucesos del momento. ¿Comenzamos? Bien.

Esta historia comienza en una pequeña aldea situada no muy lejos de las Montañas Nubladas. Estas montañas habían sido infectadas de orcos desde el final de la Segunda Edad, si mi memoria no me falla. Por ese motivo, toda aquella región era bastante peligrosa, sobre todo las situadas en las cercanías de las montañas del oeste. La aldea, para ser más precisos, estaba situada a media distancia entre el río Anduin y las Montañas. Los afluentes quedaban demasiado lejos.

Uno se preguntaría el motivo de que la aldea estuviera tan lejos, pero cuando fue construida, aquel lugar era muy frecuentado por viajeros, pues a pesar de no ser una de las rutas más conocidas, era bien sabido que era un lugar tranquilo y transitable… o por lo menos así resultaba ser. Los orcos de las Montañas nunca las abandonaba, por lo que no existía problema con ello.

Allí vivían numerosas familias, pero nos centraremos en una específica. Se trataba de un joven muchacho y su hermana mayor, quienes tenían una granja que cuidar, como la gran mayoría de las familias de esa aldea. Un día, su mejor amiga se marchó rumbo al este, hacia el Anduin, para ir por el río hasta las cercanías Dell país de Lórien, donde realizarían varios intercambios comerciales.

La suerte quiso que aquella noche los orcos abandonaran las Montañas. Como he mencionado con anterioridad, era increíblemente extraño que los orcos se alejaran, pero desde hacía mucho tiempo, un negro rumor se había extendido en toda la Tierra Media. Las criaturas de la oscuridad se habían vuelto más agresivas, cada vez se alejaban más y más de sus hogares, adentrándose en territorio de Hombres, Elfos y Enanos.

Llegaron sin avisar, de noche, y no dejaron cuerpo con vida… o eso creyeron. El joven muchacho fue ocultado por su hermana mayor en el sótano de la casa. Le cubrió con barro y líquidos de olores apestosos para evitar que lo pudieran oler. Para su desgracia, desde el sótano de su hogar, el joven muchacho observó en primera línea como su hermana era torturada y asesinada por los orcos, y como estos luego se daban un festín con la carne de todos los humanos de la aldea.

Antes de que saliera el sol, los orcos abandonaron la aldea, buscando refugio en la oscuridad. El muchacho estuvo en el sótano gran parte del día, con su mente, corazón y alma destruidos por todo lo observado. Luego ya, cuando el astro rey se encontraba descendiendo, salió del sótano, deambulando por las cenizas de lo que fue su aldea. Los orcos, con los restos que les sobraron, crearon imágenes que no muchos serían capaces de soportar. Él no lo notó, pero un grupo de hombres provenientes del oeste llegaron al pueblo, con sus espadas manchadas de sangre negra, sangre de orco. Luego de dar sepultura a los restos que allí había, el joven fue llevado con ellos, pero nunca más volvería a ser aquel joven que una vez fue.

Una vez que estuvo a salvo, aquel joven se sumergió en un odio que atemorizaba, un odio dirigido hacia un único enemigo… los orcos. El joven estuvo a cargo de un viejo cazador, quien luego de conocer la historia del joven, decidió entrenarle para cazar orcos. El anciano también perdió a toda su familia cuando era mucho más joven, por lo que entendía el odio de ese joven, y sabía que tan útil sería en la lucha contra las criaturas del antiguo Señor Oscuro. No fue suave, sino que incluso algunos lo tacharon de brutal, pero el joven muchacho no se quejó ni una sola vez. El anciano sabía que contra los orcos no valía ser blando. Había que ser tan frío y mortal como el acero de una espada, y tan rápido como una flecha.

Durante los siguientes cinco años, aquel joven aprendió a manejar cualquier arma con hoja y prácticamente cualquier objeto que pudiera serle de utilidad para matar orcos. Aprendió a utilizar el arco y, a pesar de no ser tan diestro como los elfos en el uso de las armas, se le llegó a considerar como un gran guerrero. Cuando el sexto año llegó, el anciano murió por una enfermedad que nadie pudo curar, y el muchacho, ahora ya convertido en un joven adulto, comenzó a vagar por todo Rhovanion, centrándose principalmente en las zonas cercanas a las Montañas Nubladas.

Durante los años siguientes, su fama llegó a todos los rincones de Rhovanion, e incluso un poco más lejos, llegando a Rohan y toda la zona de Rhovanion se le conocía por muchos nombres: el Asesino de Orcos entre los hombres, Beardcutter entre los enanos y Orcbolg entre los elfos. Siempre vestía de la misma manera: una armadura de cuero sucio con una malla debajo, junto con su exclusivo casco de metal de aspecto barato que envuelve su cabeza, generalmente lleva una espada corta y desechable que cuelga de su cadera izquierda en una vaina improvisada, lo que le permite colocar espadas de cualquier forma que recupere. Pegado a su brazo izquierdo lleva un pequeño escudo redondo, su borde bien mantenido para ser usado como un arma.

A pesar de su esfuerzo por la eliminación de los orcos, nadie nunca le prestó una mano, aunque él tampoco la pidió. Pero un día todo cambió...

XXXXX

Un día, una joven hechicera proveniente del Reino de Gondor, atravesó las tierras de Rohan, siguiendo el río Andiun hasta las tierras de Rhovanion. Desde muy joven se interesó por la hechicería luego de contemplar alguna que otra vez los antiguos libros sobre la hechicería, incluidos libros sobre el Rey Brujo de Angmar, un poderoso Rey de los Hombres que al mismo tiempo fue un poderoso hechicero que acabó arrodillándose ante el Señor Oscuro, volviéndose el Señor de los Nazgûl. Pero ella no era una servidora del mal, incluso tenía miedo de todo lo relacionado con ello, pero aun así, su creencia en que la hechicería era buena para el mundo, se sumió en su estudio.

Cuando tuvo una edad suficiente, abandonó la casa de sus padres para viajar por toda la Tierra Media y ayudar a los más necesitados. A sus oídos no dejaban de llegar noticias que le perturbaban el alma. Al parecer, Boromir, heredero de Gondor, había abandonado el reino para ir a Rivendel, donde un Concilio se había reunido por algo que nadie conocía. Pero curiosamente también habían llegado otras noticias. Elfos y Enanos también habían acudido al Concilio, pero nadie les había convocado, ni siquiera Elrond. De eso habían pasado ya casi dos meses.

Hacía casi un mes que había dejado atrás las fronteras del reino de Lórien y ahora se internaba en la vasta llanura que había entre la frontera norte y el reino élfico en aquella región. Los días pasaban y pasaban y la joven hechicera visitaba aldeas humanas, ayudando en todo lo posible, sobre todo a la hora de curar enfermedades. Su magia no era ni de lejos tan poderosa como la élfica, pero seguía siendo sumamente útil.

Hubo un día, cercano a la mitad del primer mes del año, cuando se vio incapaz de llegar a alguna aldea cercana. El invierno era muy frio y necesitaba guarecerse para no morir congelada. Durante las últimas horas del atardecer busco algún lugar en los pies de las montañas, encontrando una pequeña cueva. Se cubrió con su capa, encendió un pequeño fuego e intentó dormir, sin conocer el peligro que rondaba en las Montañas Nubladas.

La noche ya estaba muy entrada y el fuego se había apagado. Su cuerpo temblaba por el frio de la noche, pero a pesar de ello seguía durmiendo. Fue entonces que sucedió. Si hubiera revisado mejor aquella cueva, se hubiera dado cuenta de los agujeros que había en ella, sobre todo en el techo. Por allí, lo que aparecieron fueron unas criaturas no más grande que un enano, vestidos con pocas ropas, la mayoría destrozadas, pero armados. Con sumo cuidado bajaron por los agujeros, intentando no despertar a su deliciosa presa. Se miraron unos a otros, hasta que todos ellos, un total de cinco, estuvieron preparados.

Con gruñidos terroríficos agarraron a la joven por sus extremidades, quedando uno libre. La joven muchacha gritó aterrada por aquel ataque repentino. Estaba tan aterrada que fue incapaz de usar su poder. No podía ver a sus enemigos, pero si pudo vislumbrar un arma tosca debido a que brilló bajo la luz de las estrellas.

No pudo sino orinarse cuando vio la filosa arma. Los cuatro la agarraron por sus extremidades, disfrutando tanto del olor de su miedo, de su rostro nublado por el terror y el de sus bajos fluidos que mostraban que tan aterrada estaba. El quinto orco se acercó mientras balanceaba su arma. La joven muchacha solo podía lamentarse por una muerte tan cruel a manos de esas horribles criaturas. No quedaría cadáver que enterrar. Los orcos la devorarían por completo.

Pero, antes de que el orco hundiera su espada en la joven carne femenina… una especie de silbido llegó a los oídos de los orcos y, un instante después, una flecha atravesaba la cabeza del orco que sostenía el arma. Los otros cuatro, aun sujetando a la joven hechicera, se alertaron al ver a su compañero caer, buscando en la oscuridad de la noche el lugar de donde provenía la flecha, solo para un segundo después, otro de sus compañeros caer por otra flecha en la cabeza.

-¡Ahí!

El orco que sujetaba la pierna de la joven, pues el que sujetaba la otra estaba muerto, soltó la extremidad, desenfundó su arma y cargó hacia el arquero. Los otros dos, con gritos horribles para el oído, sacaron sus armas y corrieron en pos del compañero. La joven rubia solo podía observar, aun aterrada, unas borrosas figuras en la oscuridad de la noche. La luz de las estrellas no era suficiente como para iluminar adecuadamente. Durante largos segundos solo pudo escuchar el choque de metales, los gritos de ira de los orcos, metal atravesando cuerpos y luego silencio.

Durante varios segundos no se movió ni un centímetro. Su cuerpo entero temblaba y las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas y ropa. Los dos cuerpos de los orcos muertos yacían a sus pies. Su negra sangre ensuciaba sus ropajes y el olor le provocaba nauseas. Fue entonces que escuchó pisadas, lentas pero constantes, las cuales se acercaban a su posición. Su instinto le gritaba que corriera o lanzara algún hechizo contra los orcos, pero su cuerpo no respondía a aquellas señales. Solo podía quedarse ahí, temblando, a la espera de que un arma de orco atravesara su cuerpo y le diera muerte. Entonces el nuevo ser encendió una pequeña antorcha para ver mejor, aunque dado que apuntaba al suelo, no podía vislumbrar bien su cuerpo.

-Con ese son cinco.

Las palabras que aquel hombre llevaron su razón de vuelta a la vida. Era humano, o quizás un elfo, y acababa de matar a los cinco orcos.

-¿Q-quién e-eres? – interrogó la joven hechicera con un notable tartamudeo.

El varón giró un poco su cuello para verla directamente a los ojos. La rubia no podía ver los suyos debido a su casco, el cual tapaba todo su rostro. Ni siquiera la luz de la antorcha permitía observar nada de su rostro.

-Asesino de Orcos, así me conocen los Hombres por aquí. ¿Estás bien?

La rubia se miró el cuerpo, asintiendo. Al recibir la respuesta, el Asesino de Orcos levantó la antorcha, iluminando los pequeños agujeros por los cuales los orcos habían aparecido, y luego siguió revisando el resto de la cueva, encontrando más agujeros.

-Una salida oculta. – murmuró el hombre.

-¿Salida oculta?

La joven hechicera se acercó hasta el varón, intentado ver el fondo del agujero.

-Una salida de las Montañas, oculta a la vista. De esta manera los orcos pueden aparecer si ser vistos mucho más cerca de las aldeas. Estoy seguro de que estos túneles conectan con la Ciudad de los Trasgos.

El varón comenzó a moverse por la cueva, como si estuviera buscando algo. La muchacha se quedó en silencio, observando curiosa, intentando no tocar la sangre o cuerpos de los orcos, agriando el gesto al notar la húmeda ropa por la sangre orca tocar su piel.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Voy a derrumbar esos túneles. Estoy buscando la manera de hacerlo.

-Bueno… si te parece… yo podría hacerlo… - comentó la rubia con algo de vergüenza. El varón se dio la vuelta, esperando una explicación – Soy una hechicera, y creo poder derrumbar estos túneles.

-Bien.

El Asesino de Orcos abandonó la cueva, con la joven hechicera a su espalda. Una vez fuera volteó hacia la cueva, esperando sin decir nada. La joven no entendió al principio, pero luego de un par de segundos cayó en cuenta. Roja por la vergüenza, invocó su poder para derrumbar los túneles de los orcos. El sonido de un derrumbamiento resonó en toda la zona. Luego el varón se acercó para revisar. Asintiendo satisfecho, comenzó a caminar, alejándose más y más de la cueva.

-¿Eres un elfo de Lórien o del Bosque, o eres humano? – se aventuró a preguntar la joven hechicera mientras corría para colocarse a su lado.

-Soy humano.

-Ah.

La conversación se cortó durante largos segundos. Solo el sonido de sus pisadas y los sonidos de la antorcha al ser movida de un lado para otro cortaban aquel silencio que se había instalado.

-Yo… estoy… muchas gracias… por haberme ayudado… Estaría muerta si no llega a ser por ti. ¿Cómo sabías que estaba ahí?

-No sabía que estuvieras allí. Llevo varios días siguiendo a un pequeño grupo de orcos por estos lares. Que te haya encontrado ha sido pura casualidad. – la joven se sintió un poco decepcionada, pero aun así, totalmente agradecida.

-Aun así, muchísimas gracias por haberme saltado.

-Si. – El silencio volvió a hacerse amo y señor durante varios minutos – Y tú, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

La joven tuvo un respingo debido a la pregunta repentina del hombre. Se frotó las manos, nerviosa.

-Yo… salí de Gondor hace unos meses. He estado viajando por todo el Reino, e incluso fui a Rohan, y luego decidí venir al norte. Soy una hechicera, algo patosa ciertamente, pero quería ayudar a la gente, y escuché que las condiciones son duras por aquí.

-Son duras porque los orcos han infestado las montañas.

-Eso… eso no lo sabía…

-Pues ahora lo sabes. Debes tener más cuidado.

El Asesino de Orcos comenzó a caminar rumbo sur, hacia uno de los ríos de cuyo nombre no se acordaba. Ella, aún aterrada por los eventos recién vividos, decidió preguntarle algo.

-Oye, esto, ¿a dónde vas?

-Tengo un lugar al que volver. Mi misión ha terminado por hoy.

-Y… ¿puedo ir contigo? No quiero estar sola esta noche en este lugar.

-Si.

Al recibir la respuesta afirmativa, la joven rubia corrió hasta colocarse a su lado, ambos rumbo al lugar donde vivía el Asesino de Orcos. No fue alguien importante en la Guerra del Anillo, no se convirtió en un héroe en la tierra de Rohan o en la poderosa Gondor, pero si fue el mejor cazador de orcos y trasgos que haya existido en la Tercera y Cuarta Edad del Sol, y con eso él estaba más que satisfecho.

* * *

Bueno, quienes me conocen saben que soy un enamorado de la obra de La Tierra Media y hago numerosas referencias en mis historias. También me maravilla la obra de GS, comenzando a leerme el manga casi recién salido y ahora leyéndome las novelas y viendo el anime. Esta historia, o más bien esta idea me surgió cuando comencé a ver las referencias de GS a ESDLA. Hace poco publiqué un segundo capítulo, pero no me sentí satisfecho y ví que para esta obra no tengo una continuación, simplemente este one-shot, por lo que lo finalizo aquí. Lo lamento por aquellos que deseen ver una continuación, pero oye, Fanfiction es un lugar libre, ¿no? Alguno se le ocurrirá una continuación a esta idea o una historia como tal jajaja.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Nos leemos !


End file.
